


Addiction

by sirmioneforever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/sirmioneforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Sirius faces his addiction and her lies one more time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addiction

“You’re the only one that I want.” She said staring into his eyes.

It was a lie of course. One of those sweet little lies told to someone who wants to hear what they desire.

Sirius knew that Bella was lying to him. He knew that the words of love and want only came during the throw away moments they shared together. Outside these four walls she would kill him in an instant. They stood on opposite sides of a war, but something kept pulling them back together.

“Bella...Bella please, we shouldn’t do this.” He said grabbing her hands before they reached his trousers.

“You say that every time.” She purred.

“I mean it this time.” Sirius said weakly.

She pulled away and looked into his eyes again, “Then go, if you think it’s so wrong, and you don’t want to do it; go.”

They stood in silence for a moment while Sirius made his mind up.

“Fine, you got me okay? One last time, just one and then it’s over, we’re done.” He said sighing.

Bella took a step forward and replied, “I will make it the best night of your life. No other woman is going to be able to satisfy you after tonight.”

She pulled Sirius closer by his shirt and devoured his mouth. Her hands once again reached for his trousers, and lightly pressed her hand against his bulge which earned a hiss. She unzipped his trousers and let them pool at his feet before she tugged on his boxers.

Once his cock was free she grabbed it with one of her hands and started pumping, slowly at first and then faster. She repeated this until she pumped as fast as she could until he was about to come and stopped.

During this time Sirius had removed Bella’s clothes and underwear. His hand had travelled up and down her body until it reached the apex of her thighs.

Although he was basking in the pleasure she was giving, Sirius wanted to feel her give way before him so he slipped a finger into her folds. He found that she was already wet for him and pumped a single finger in and out before adding a second. He rubbed his thumb over her clit in time with his thrusting and heard a moan escape Bella’s lips. Even more blood rushed south as she sped up her actions. Sirius added a third finger and started pumping faster until her could feel her walls close around him. He knew that once she came he would too, but just as he felt them both rise Bella stopped. She rode his hand to find her release but had denied him his.

Bella took a few deep breaths and said, “Sit in the chair.” 

Sirius removed his fingers from her wet cunt making sure he gave her clit a swipe first and went to sit on the chair which lay in the corner of the room. Once there, Bella followed him and pulled a cushion from the side of him and laid it on the floor. She knelt on it and pushed his knees a little further apart so she had better access to his cock. 

Sirius groaned as she took him in her mouth. He closed his eyes and let the pleasure wash over him. Her licks, nibbles, whirls of her tongue, and slight pumping had him moaning in no time. The profanities which spilled from his mouth turned her on as much as his feral noises had done. 

It didn’t take more than a few minutes for him to be near release again and prayed that Bella would not deny him again, but as he felt the onset of his orgasm she increased her efforts until he spurted his seed into her mouth. Bella licked him clean and then moved to straddle him. It wasn’t the easiest chair to ride someone in but she was burning for release once more.

Sirius grabbed Bella’s hair and pulled her to him for a passionate kiss, whilst his other hand roughly massaged her breast and pinched her nipple. The moans she was making went straight to his cock and he felt himself get hard again. He roughly pulled her onto him, her tight, warm cunt nearly making him come.

Sirius decided that the chair wasn’t going to be the best place to fuck her and lifted them out of it and onto the cushion Bella had used to kneel on. He proceeded to pound into her roughly not caring if she got bruised or scratched on her back from their union.

“Yes...fuck me hard...I like that...” Bella said breathlessly as she writhed around underneath him.

Sirius reached for his wand and muttered a spell which tied Bella’s hands to the chair legs. The wand clattered once again on the wooden floor, but the sound was lost through the moans, grunts, and the sound of flesh on flesh in the room. 

Sirius took one of her nipples into his mouth and suckled at the same time his thumb started circling her clit. Bella gasped and bucked her hips as she felt her orgasm building. She wrapped her thighs around him tighter so he could fill her more.

Sirius could feel Bella’s walls starting to convulse and quickened his pace. Bella cried out as she clamped around him. It only took a few more thrusts before he joined her in bliss.

A little while later Sirius disentangled himself from her and searched for his clothes. 

“Leaving so soon?” Bella asked still lying on the floor.

“Yes.” He said turning to face her. He looked in to her eyes which were the mirror of his own. “It’s over Bella. I know that every word you tell me is a lie, and I can’t do it again. You don’t love me, you don’t want me. All you want is to destroy me, but you’re never going to. You’re my addiction, my own brand of heroin, but I will resist you.”

Before he opened the door to leave Bella called, “You will come back to me. No other woman will be able to satisfy you again.”

Sirius walked out without looking back. He wanted to be rid of her, be rid of the sweet little lies she told him.

  


  



End file.
